A Sadists' Love
by AlexxJunder
Summary: Sometimes all one needs is a person in the right. Those around you can only make it worse, needing that one who can make sense of your pain... My first fanfic please criticize, rating 'M' for violent scenes, nothing more. Pairing: Larxene/OC


**Hello everyone! This is indeed my first Kingdom Hearts fanfic, so please be honest, courtliest, and I hope you like it.**

Larxene. Savage Nymph. Organization XII. Wielder of Lightning. Sadist…..

Lot's of people who have been her victim say that last statement about her, right before she slowly drives her small bolt into the their neck, or their heart, especially the heart, which is exactly what the Organization wanted, but who said she couldn't enjoy it?

"P-please, why are you doing this!?" the man yelled, as the blond Nobody kneels over the wounded man, with a small pointed weapon pressing into his skin, atop his forehead.

The evil lightning user smirked her little laugh then forced the bolt down…

"I don't have to tell you anything…" she pulled the blood stained kunai out of the empty man's head, then collected his heart and left.

_World that Never Was: Altar of Naught_

A heart made of countless hearts, and one man standing before it, arms outstretched, longing for the dream of being real again.

A sudden presence broke him of his day dreaming…

"Hello mister 'Superior' got some hearts for ya!" the nimble femme fatale released her collection into the air, letting the mammoth heart do the rest.

"Alrighty then, I'm off!"

"Larxene-" Xemnas abruptly stopped her from leaving just by the sound of his voice.

"What? I'm very busy if you didn't notice, I have places to be."

His fierce orange eyes pierced her empty body, that seemed to make even her shudder at times.

"Your not collecting enough hearts, all of the other members can collect twice as much as you, and yet you don't seem to care."

"Well of course not!" she shot back, "Everyone else gets to use that Keyblade brat and yet no ones let's me near him!"

"That matter is entirely your fault. You don't get along with a teammate and you tend to abuse those around you."

She crossed her arms, then shifted her waist, snuffing her nose. "So?"

"Some of them are saying that you are weak, not 'up to par', that even Demyx has more skill than you."

"What!?" she summoned her kunai's in a bolt of thrashing thunder, "Who said it? I'll make them regret, you know I will!"

"Larxene," he said again, "_I _said those things…"

The blond was suddenly taken back. That even her own leader would call her, basically useless.

Her little knives disappeared just as quick as they came.

"Smart girl," he smirked, "Now do you want a chance to redeem yourself? Make the others look up to you?"

"And why would I want that?" the curious nymph asked.

The man known as 1 vanished from sight, then appeared behind her, speaking those harsh words in her ear, "Because of what they call you: brute, savage, heartless, _'sadist'_…"

The last word made her gasp, something that was never seen from XII.

"Deep down," he continued, "As hard as you appear, you try and hide the fact that those words hurt you deeply…"

It was true. The exact fact he stated rang true word-for-word.

Once again he flashed in and out of sight only to reappear before the heart, Larxene put her grudge face back on.

"So what do you want?"

The silver-haired man turned back to her and replied, "There is a man, walking about the realm of Light. Keeping the balance of the elements in order, by destroying the darkness."

"Does he carry a Keyblade?"

Xemnas shook his head, "No, but he is well within the element of Light to fight any and all darkness, even Heartless. Not only that, but the world he lives in is full of ones he loves, and cares about."

The green eyed woman was already getting ideas.

"Before you go, let me give you his information. His name is Alexx Junder. He's a skilled swordsman, and knows how to use the Light. But I believe your methods will prove more than useful to retrieve his heart."

"Sure thing, 'Superior' I'll break into a million pieces. He won't know what hit him…!"

She vanished without a second thought, just as another portal bringing Saix unto the altar.

"She accepted the mission?" he plainly asked.

"Yes, and now we must wait to see if she can defeat this man. This one who can almost match my power…."


End file.
